1. Field
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency (RF) circuitry and, more particularly, to System-on-a-Chip (SOC) circuitry.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of instances where it is beneficial to combine both analog circuitry and digital circuitry in an integrated circuit design. One approach is commonly known as System-in-a-Package (SIP) design and another common approach is known as System-on-a Chip (SOC) design. While both approaches have their own benefits and difficulties, one particular benefit of the SoC approach is that a common substrate may be used for both the analog and digital circuitry. However, using the same substrate for both types of circuitry raises some issues that must be overcome.
One useful analog circuit that may be implemented within an SoC approach is a Low-Noise Amplifier (LNA) that receives radio frequency signals and provides them to further downstream digital circuitry. It has been observed, however, that an LNA can be susceptible to noise generated by the digital circuitry sharing the substrate on which both circuits are formed and it is desirable to reduce the effect such noise has on the operation of the LNA.
Two characteristics of an LNA that can be used to measure its performance are its sensitivity and its power consumption. One approach to suppress noise generated by digital circuitry is to use a fully differential-ended circuit so that complementary signals are generated and used within the LNA. While this approach does improve receiver sensitivity, it dramatically increases power consumption as well.
An opposite approach is to utilize a single-ended LNA design. This approach reduces the power consumption of the LNA but also increases its susceptibility to certain types of noise.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an LNA design with low power consumption characteristics but that also suppress noise, especially in an environment such as SoC circuitry.